The Death Lord
by The Conquerors
Summary: When the villagers attack Naruto, a bloodline awakens in him. This is his Ascension.  Now Hosting the first N.O Omake.
1. Unlocked Gifts

We Own Nothing

The Death Lord

Bought to you by:

Z

of

The

Conquerors

Chapter 1:

Unlocked Gifts

_They say that the world was different once. It was a place of wondrous technology and amazing places. However, something happened. Flame rolled across the planet, incinerating life everywhere. When it was all over, things were different._

_With technology gone, the world once again became untamed as chakra wielders known as shinobi took over. Over time, the World-That-Was faded from memory. However, that wasn't quite the case. _

_An organization called Group 935 had, in the Old World, experimented with a rather curious substance known only as Element 115. When harnessed correctly, it could reanimate dead cells, heal wounds, and even power extraordinary weapons. However, Group 935 did NOT use it correctly. They exposed corpses to the Element, and the result was an experiment gone wrong with strength, speed, and, most importantly, an inability to be easily killed. This was on account of the fact that they were already dead._

_Thus, a new race was born, and they were called Zombies. These creatures easily grew in numbers to rival their creators. This was the reason the World-That-Was became cleansed by fire._

_The Element 115, however, did not end. No one had ever really understood its entirety. It passed down through the DNA of those who had been exposed to it for any length of time. Finally, it's journey through time ended in the Five Great Shinobi Nations. By this point, it would have been considered a Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limit. It was not classified as such because no one knew that it existed. The only clan to display some of its side effects, which are prolonged life and healing, was the almost-extinct Uzumaki Clan._

_None of that great clan were ever able to access the Element hidden in their very DNA._

_Until now..._

* * *

><p>Naruto gritted his teeth as the drunk villagers ripped into his little 7-year old form. The pain was, as always, horrible, but he WOULD overcome it. He would survive and become the next Hokage!<p>

Little did Naruto know, but his life was about to change.

* * *

><p>Deep inside his mind, the great Nine-Tailed Fox stirred from its deep slumber for the first time. Having been sealed away before, it realized where it was immediately. <strong>"Damn it."<strong> the Fox grumbled to itself. As if being sealed again wasn't bad enough, its containers mind was a sewer!

Literally!

"**Could be worse, I guess. At least I didn't get locked up in a teapot like Shukaku did. Now then, lets see what this brat has going for him." **With this said, the demon began to look around the mind of it's new host.

It saw Naruto's memories and was, quite frankly, disgusted at his treatment at the hands of the villagers. Throwing those aside, the Fox looked into his genetic code and saw something interesting.

"**A Kekkei Genkai? Interesting..." **it muttered as it examined a strand of Naruto's DNA. A segment of the double helix was glowing. Inquisitively, the Nine-Tailed Fox extended one of its tails and touched the glowing DNA.

What it found made is smile in a demonic way.

"**This outta be a good time!"** the Fox said gleefully. With that said, the demon pushed some of its chakra into the DNA, activating the Kekkei Genkai.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt a strange sensation growing in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt pain course through his body. His fingers lengthened to become claws. He grew taller and more muscular. Having been smaller than average before, Naruto was now an average size for someone his age.<p>

However, the worst pain he felt was in his eyes as they changed. He could feel them mutating into something else. Suddenly, information burst into Naruto's brain. His mind began to expand to make room.

Naruto saw images of a strange land with metal machines for transport. He saw groups of men in white coats experimenting on humans with a strange element. A name came to his mind:

_115._

In that moment, Naruto knew what was happening. This was his birthright from the very beginning. This was his bloodline. His ASCENSION.

Glowing eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto, are you awake? Can you hear me?"<em>

Naruto opened his eyes to blackness. He realized that he had been blindfolded. However, he recognized the voice.

"Old man?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto I'm here. After I heard what happened, I hurried over immediately. When I arrived, it was..." the aged Hokage paused for a moment, but then continued. "Anyway, you gave us quite a fright."

"What happened, old man?" Naruto asked. "I remember the pain, and then I'm here."

"I was actually hoping you could tell me, my boy. I arrived at the scene of the incident to discover you surrounded by villagers...or at least they WERE villagers before you lashed out."

Naruto was stunned and slightly afraid. If he had killed the villagers, he would be punished by the Council. "I-I-I killed them?" he asked, fearful of what he would hear.

The Hokage hesitated, then said, "Not quite. Remove you blindfold and put these on." Naruto was handed a pair of goggles. He put the goggles on and looked around. What he saw made him gasp.

The villagers that had been beating him were standing in the room around his bed. However, they were slightly different. Their skin was palish-white now, instead of the healthy color they once were. Their mouth was hanging open slightly, but that wasn't important. Their eyes were a unnatural glowing orange that stared sightlessly ahead. He noticed that there was a doctor standing with the same condition as the villagers.

"Naruto." said the Hokage. Upon turning to look at him, he said, "Go into the bathroom, take your goggles off, and look in the mirror." Confused, Naruto got off the bed and entered the bathroom. Taking off the goggles, he saw his eyes and gasped.

His once blue eyes were now a brightly glowing orange that encompassed all of the eye, including the white. Naruto realized that his eyes were the same color as the villagers, just more brightly. Looking down, Naruto saw that his body was taller and more muscled. The nails on his hands had become claws.

Putting his goggles on and stepping out of the bathroom, he noticed that the villagers had taken up positions on either side of the doorway. Almost as if they were guarding him...

Naruto shook that thought away and approached the Hokage. "What happened, old man?" he asked.

The aged leader sighed. "Truthfully, I was hoping you could tell me, my boy." Naruto was about to respond when he felt information arrive in his head, along with memories of some unknown man named Richtofen. He repeated what he heard.

"It is a bloodline called the Ascension bloodline. It is powered by the Element 115, which is not found on this world. My blood has been partially replaced by the Element, so I can use its unique powers. First, it reanimates dead cells. This allows the dead to rise as zombies. Second, I project its properties through my eyes, turning anyone who looks into my eyes into a zombie. Finally, I can control the zombies I make as minions. There is a lot more to this bloodline, but I don't know what else is hidden away."

There was a pause. Finally Naruto asked, "How did I know that?"

The Hokage paused, then said "I would guess that there is information stored in you DNA along with this "115" that you speak of. However, I guess that some of your new abilities are activated already. When a doctor opened your eyes to examine them, he was turned into a zombie, so that means it is an unconscious ability. With time, you may be able to shut it off, but you should wear those goggles until then. We don't want you to accidentally zombie-fy whoever looks into your eyes, now do we?"

They shared some laughter. "Get some rest, Naruto. When you are well, come and see me." With that, the Hokage left the hospital.

Naruto was left with his new minions. As he closed his eyes, more information flew into his brain, along with more memories, this time those of a girl he had never met.

A girl named Samantha Maxis.

**For those poor people who have never played the Zombies Mode on _Call of Duty_, "Ascension" is the name of one of the zombie maps. It is also the name of a group in the same game. As for Samantha "Sam" Maxis, any veteran of "Moon" who has played the Easter egg through should know who she is.**

**There is now a poll on our profile for how big the harem should be. The choices are:**

**Small**

**Medium**

**Large**

**Massive **

**F******* Big**

**This is Conqueror Z signing out.**


	2. Something Deadly This Way Comes

**AN: To ChronoMitsurugi from Conquerors Z and C: Thats very nice. But, oh, We're Afraid our deflector shields will be Quite operational when your nukes Arrive. And now, young Reviewer... you will Cry! You may say that Harems are horrible abominations of literature, but then you would be mistaken. In this case, About a great, Many, things...(Your comments Amuse us. Please respond.)**

**That Leads us to another note. We, The Conquerors, are simply Trying to respond to another writer in a Unique way. We wish to take No Part in these 'Shipping Battles.' **

**To Each their Own.**

**Now then,**

WE OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

The Death Lord

Chapter 2:

Something Deadly This Way Comes

SS

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha. The birds chirped in the trees and everyone was having a good time. Yet despite this, there was one blight on the villages otherwise cheerful countenance. This was, of course the 'Demon Boy' Naruto Uzumaki.

In the days of his youth, before the awakening of his bloodline, Naruto would be afraid to go outside because he would be ignored and beaten. However, that was the past, and this is the present.

SS

Two men sat at a simple table across from an apartment building. One was taller than the other, and both held glasses of sake. Most of their attention was on the building across from them. The apartment complex seemed to be abandoned, since it was in bad shape and looked uncared for.

However, everyone in the village knew better. The reason it had not been destroyed was because the Hokage had blocked the Civilian Council's demands at every turn when the matter was bought up. This was the home of 'the Demon,' after all.

The two men sat up straighter as a group of Chunnin approached the building, talking excitedly about how they would finally kill the Demon that had plagued the village for so long.

The tall one turned to his companion and said "20 minutes."

His friend considered this and said, "15."

They turned their attention back to the building. They watched as the door closed behind the group of Chunnin. They were still watching when, 20 minutes later, screams began echoing from the apartment.

The tall one smiled. His friend, on the other hand, frowned.

There was an exchange of currency.

SS

The Hokage sighed as he looked over his desk. From what he could tell, Sasuke was looking especially arrogant today, while Sakura was still lovestruck. Kakashi was, as per the usual, reading his Icha Icha Paradise, and Sai was just Sai.

_'The only reason that Kakashi passed them was that damn Council pulling strings behind my back. And if I refuse their request for a C-Rank, the Uchiha will go and whine to the Council. Then they'll start complaining and I'll get more paperwork until I relent.' _he thought.

Then, the aged Hokage got an idea that made him grin. '_After all'_ he reasoned. _'He does need some experience with a team.'_

"Very well." he said. "Team Seven, you are hereby assigned a C-Rank escort mission to the Land of Waves. However, you shall not be going alone. I shall be placing another member on your team for this mission. The reason I am assigning him to you is because he needs experience working with a team."

This got the attention of the group. Normally, only Missions B-Rank or higher were assigned more than one team.

The Hokage pressed a button on his desk. **"Y-y-yes, Lord** **Hokage?**" His secretary sounded rather scared. However, this was not unreasonable, considering who was sitting patiently in the waiting room in front of her.

The next three words spoken by the Hokage sounded almost like a final sentence.

"Send him in."

**"Y-y-yes, Lord** **Hokage**.**"**

The doors to his office opened slowly. Despite the fact that the hinges were well-oiled, they squeaked as they parted for the ninja who entered. The man was intimidating, to say the least. His favorite color appeared to be black, as his choice of clothing was mostly black. His lower body was adorned in black leather pants, while his feet were shod in black steel-toed boots. He wore no shirt, allowing his muscled chest to be seen by all. A black leather trench coat was around his body. Three spikes were on each of his shoulders, and a Konoha headband was stitched onto left bicep of the trench coat. Black leather spiked gloves were on his hands, the fingers were cut off to expose long nails, almost claw-like in appearance. Completing the ensemble was a pair of goggles around his head, covering the eyes from any who might accidentally gaze into them.

His hair was a blond color, spiked in appearance, and his cheeks had whisker marks on them.

**(If you don't know who this is, We, The Conquerors, Pity you.)**

The Hokage grinned.

"Team Seven, allow me to introduce your temporary teammate, Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura, upon seeing his his exposed body, passed out in a massive nosebleed of epic proportions and was propelled through several walls by the resulting jet of blood.

Sai was, as usual, Sai.

Kakashi's eye got very wide upon seeing him.

Sasuke's reaction was...interesting. Outside, he performed his trademarked "Hn." Inside, on the other hand, his thoughts were as follows:

_'Who is this? His body absolutely radiates power! I must have it!' _**(Note: This is not a Yaoi pairing. Despite this fact, We, The Conquerors, are unsure as to whether Sasuke was thinking about Naruto's power or Naruto's body. It is better, We Think, that the Truth should not be said.)**

SS

Team Seven and their temporary add-on arrived at the Gates of Konoha. There was much confusion when they realized that Kakashi was on time for a change. Once all the confusion had been sorted out ("I _can_ be on time if I want to, you know!"), Tazuna the Bridge Builder set out for the Land of Waves in the company of Team Seven+1.

**AN: We, The Conquerors, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. However, before we go to any other announcements, we Present to you a new Omake series that we have created for Entertainment purposes.**

**One Final note: BLAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGH!  
><strong>

****N.O

Part One-The Failed Experiment.

Orochimaru smiled at the figure on the table. Who would have thought that an accident involving a massive energy source, some nanites, an octopus, and a demon container would result in _this_?

Suddenly, all the lights flickered. When they came back on, the operating table was empty of the figure. Orochimaru quickly looked around. Truth be told, he was slightly nervous. He had no idea what the experiment would be capable of or would do. What would happen if it escaped?

Suddenly, he was hit from behind by a massive wave of Killing Intent. Slowly turning around, Orochimaru saw his deadly experiment with a sinister smile. It was slightly short, wearing a orange trench coat and black goggles. Its blond hair was slicked back, exposing its whisker marks on its cheeks. Four robotic arms protruded from the creatures back.

The creatures smile widened. Orochimaru beheld his death as it said two words in a gravelly voice, followed by an attack of unimaginable pure energy:

**"NARUTO OCTOGONAPUS! BLAAAAUGGGGHHH!"**

******AN: Now then, onto the Announcements:  
><strong>

**We, The Conquerors, are Proud to Present the Crucible of Fate, which we shall Post shortly after Posting this chapter. Instructions for your part in it will be released after the story is actually Posted.  
><strong>

**Conquerors Z and C hope you enjoyed this.  
><strong>


	3. Death on the Road

**NOTHING IS OWNED BY US**

* * *

><p>The Death Lord<p>

Chapter 3: Death on the Road

* * *

><p>The road to Wave Country was silent as the group trotted towards their destination. At the center was Tazuna, who was nursing a slight hangover. Sasuke Uchiha was to his right, stealing glances at their temporary teammate who was walking with Kakashi. On the builders left side was Sakura Haruno, who kept trying to look around the afore-mentioned client to gaze adoringly at Sasuke.<p>

Directly behind Tazuna was Sai, whose gaze alternated between watching the trees and watching the blond boy in a trench coat. After an unsuccessful attempt to start a conversation, Kakashi Hatake had pulled out his book and started to read. To his right was the blond mystery known as Naruto Uzumaki. Though outwardly stoic, he was having a conversation in his head.

'**We should kill them.**'

_'Why? That would result in failure of the mission.'_

'**Because it would be fun!**'

This conversation had started several minutes ago and was clearly going nowhere. That's when Naruto noticed the puddle.

In the middle of the road, under the roasting sun, despite the lack of rain for a month, was a puddle.

There wasn't even a pot-hole for water to collect in.

_'Amateurs._' thought Naruto.

Pretending to trip on a rock, he stumbled into Kakashi's side.

"_Puddle."_ he whispered.

"_I know."_ the jonin whispered back. He deliberately turned his one visible eye towards his genin.

'_Ah_.' He wanted to see what they would do, and see who would crack. '_My bets on the girl.'_

As they walked past, all hell broke loose. Two dangerous looking men, armed with claws and a chain coated with spikes, emerged from the puddle and lunged pass Kakashi while writing Naruto off as just another kid.

With a pull of the chain, Kakashi Hatake, legendary jonin of Konoha, was torn to shreds.

Naruto was right. Sakura did crack at the sight.

And screamed. Loudly.

In fact, she was so loud that the two Demon Brothers, for that is who they were, actually paused from the sheer force of the sound before repeating their actions on Naruto.

Unlike Kakashi, Naruto jumped above the chain as it moved towards him. A kunai hurled by Sasuke passed neatly between the chain links to pin it to the ground. Growling in frustration, the Demon Brothers detached the chain to continue the fight.

Meizu, however, was immediately pinned to the ground by a lion made of ink, courtesy of Sai's scroll and brush. Gozu was kicked in the face by Naruto as he came down from his jump. The blond was immediately over his fallen form, clawed hands brushing against the older ninjas throat.

All this happened in the span of several seconds.

"Well done, you three." said Kakashi as he walked out from behind a tree. At Sakura's shocked gaze he simply jerked his thumb towards a shredded log where his body had been.

"Substitution. One of the most basic jutsu, yet one of the most useful. Now then, I believe I have some questions for our new friends here." he said, while nodding at the incapacitated rogue ninja.

"Allow me to help you, Kakashi." Everyone was shocked when the emotionless blond boy spoke up, as he had remained silent for most of the trip.

Shrugging, Kakashi grabbed Meizu from under the ink lion as Naruto seized the slightly-concussed Gozu. After ordering his team to watch the client, they dragged their captives into the woods.

The genin team quickly entered a formation around Tazuna, who was sweating for some reason. Ten minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura jumped when a piercing scream rang through the air from the woods where their sensei and teammate has went.

Five minutes after that, Naruto and Kakashi returned. The blond was tucking a scroll into his trench-coat while the older ninja seemed rather pale.

Shaking off his stupor, the jonin turned to his client.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Tazuna..."

* * *

><p>Despite the builder's confession, Team Seven Plus One elected to continue the mission. Only now it was to not only protect the client, but also to save a country.<p>

After resuming their formation and setting out, Naruto fingered the scroll that contained his newest _subjects_. If he had been anyone else, he would be smiling at the thought of what he could do.

Since he was himself, he simply continued walking.

* * *

><p>"There's something off about this mist." Sakura muttered (for a change). "It's like it just appeared out of nowhere."<p>

Behind his goggles, Naruto narrowed his eyes. Despite being just about useless in almost everything else, she was right.

_'This is no natural mist.'_ he thought.

_**'Ya think?'**_ quipped his tenant.

Casting his senses around, his enhanced ears heard something.

Cloth rustling against skin.

Muscles tensing.

Something huge flying through the air straight at the group.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled as he tackled Tazuna to the ground.

The genin squad hit the dirt as an enormous sword flew over their heads to embed in a tree. It's wielder shortly followed, appearing calmly on the flat side of his blade.

As Naruto's eyes affixed upon the giant of a man, he was struck by a series of images.

_A giant dead man dressed as a prison guard. He roared as he brought his club down on a coffin._

The images shifted from a prison to a dreary excavation site.

_With a thud, the armored digger landed on the ground after cutting its jet-pack off. It's clawed left hand snapped menacingly, and the small flame on the right ignited the pressurized gas in the direction of it's targets._

Snapping away from the images, Naruto tensed himself for battle and made some hand seals. Although he primarily relied on his special moves, he did know other techniques.

_'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.' _ The gust of air displaced most of the mist, allowing the combatants to see more than a few feet ahead.

Nodding to him in appreciation, Kakashi turned his head to the enemy. This time, he could see the aggressor.

"Zabuza Momochi, huh? They call you the 'Demon of the Mist.'" he said.

"And they call you, Kakashi Hatake, the 'Copy Ninja.' I guess the Sharingan is good for something."

Sasuke was shell-shocked when Kakashi lifted up his headband, revealing the spinning tomoe of the Sharingan.

_'How?'_ he thought. _'Could he be an Uchiha?'_

Oblivious to his thoughts, Kakashi leaped into battle against his opponent.

* * *

><p>As Kakashi was captured by Zabuza's technique, Naruto knew he had to step in.<p>

"Sasuke, Sai." Both genin turned to him from shock at the fact he spoke.

"Free your sensei. Sakura, guard the client."

"What about you?" asked Sakura.

Activating his special eyesight, which he had activated a year ago and had dubbed Shigan (Death Eye), he picked out a blob of yellow against an otherwise lifeless background.

"Our enemy is not alone." Naruto muttered as he formed some hand seals. _' Hiding with Camouflage Technique.'_

Naruto's body faded from view, leaving the three genin to free their sensei from the clutches of Zabuza's water sphere.

* * *

><p>Up until now, Haku had been residing on a branch away from the battle. Her role was that of the observer, only stepping in when she felt her master was in danger.<p>

For most of the battle between her master and the jonin, Haku had been watching his movements, analyzing them. Now her attention was drawn to the odd man out of the genin.

_'Genin are always put in teams of three, led by a jonin. But if that's the case, why are there four?'_ she wondered to herself.

Haku had tensed when she saw the blond boy make some hand seals. If he had attacked her master, she would have to intervene.

Despite what he wanted people to believe, he wasn't invincible.

Instead of attacking, the boy had vanished.

_'Where did he-'_

Haku wheeled around and blocked his fist.

Naruto cursed to himself. It was for two reasons.

One, his target had detected him, which meant he still needed to improve his technique.

Two, had attacked a Kiri hunter-nin. His Shigan had detected her heat signature through the branches of the tree, but had been unable to make out her appearance. If she decided to kill him, there really wasn't much that Naruto could do, so he had to talk fast.

"Forgive me, hunter-nin. I detected you here and assumed you were reinforcements for our enemy." he apologized, which was unusual for him to do. Normally, the only person Naruto would ever apologize to was the Hokage himself.

As for everyone else, he REALLY didn't give a damn.

Haku quickly composed herself, relieved that he had bought her act.

"You are forgiven. I have been tracking the A-rank missing ninja Zabuza Momochi for several days now, but the pursuit has left me tired. You can repay me by weakening him enough for me to strike." she said in the monotone she had perfected for when she was in disguise.

Naruto considered her request. It was rare, but such circumstances did happen every now and then. As Konoha and Kiri were not currently at war with each other, there was no problem in helping her.

"Very well." Naruto said. Then he vanished and rematerialized next to Sakura, who jumped at his appearance. "How goes it?" he asked her.

"Sasuke and S-Sai are putting the plan into motion right now." she answered, her voice betraying her nervousness.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey." he said softly, getting her attention. "The plan will work, okay?"

Steeling herself, Sakura nodded.

"Good." he said. "Now straighten up and keep your mind focused."

Suddenly he lashed out, a kunai appearing from his sleeve to stab one of Zabuza's Water Clones in the stomach. Water poured out from around the blade until the clone destabilized and collapsed into a puddle. "Like I said, keep your mind focused."

Afterwards, Naruto would realize that was the first time in years that he had comforted anybody

* * *

><p>The plan devised by Sasuke and Sai worked. Two of Sai's Ink Clones, made more durable with extra chakra, traveled underwater until they were directly underneath Zabuza as Sasuke started to gather chakra for his Fireball jutsu.<p>

When he launched the fireball, the clones jumped out of the water and latched onto Zabuza, forcing him to release his Water Prison in order to avoid being charbroiled. Even though he managed to get away, his left shoulder was badly burned in the process.

Kakashi returned to battle Zabuza and matched his Water Dragon jutsu with one of his own. Immediately after that both attempted a Great Waterfall jutsu, but Zabuza's movements were slowed due to his burned shoulder, and Kakashi was able to complete the technique before him.

Now as Kakashi prepared the final blow, Haku threw her senbon through Zabuza's neck from her perch above.

"I thank you for you're assistance in this matter, Konoha-nin. I had been tracking him for several days, but was too tired by the pursuit to engage him. I will see to it that your village is sent a portion of the bounty on his head." Haku stated. She grabbed the 'body' and vanished.

Panting, Kakashi turned to his team. He was soaking wet, cut and bruised, and exceptionally tired.

"Well, that was fun." he said, smiling through his mask.

Then he passed out.

* * *

><p>Featuring:<p>

AN N.O. OMAKE

* * *

><p>Ebisu wasn't quite sure where the Hokage's grandson had run off too this time. Yesterday, he was found at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and the day before that he had managed to spend the better part of a day in the company of Anko.<p>

How that boy was normal, he had no idea.

There he was! And relatively intact, too!

But who was that?

Konohamaru was talking animatedly to a strange boy. He had a trench coat and slicked back blond hair. A pair of goggles covered his eyes, and...

Where those ARMS coming out of his back?

Shaking off this oddity, Ebisu approached them. As he launched into a tirade about how only he could teach Konohamaru how to become Hokage, and how he couldn't do that id he kept running off, he never noticed the other boy's movements until it was too late.

"**NARUTO OCTOGONAPUS! BLLLAAAAHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's Been a Long time coming, But here is the Next Chapter to Death Lord. We are Unsure what Will be updated Next.<strong>

**Thank You**


End file.
